homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112815- Leadership and Relationships
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:17 -- GG: Hello. Mr. Moirai.... AG: hellδ Seriδs AG: hδws it gδiηg AG: Still α frδg perhαps? GG: I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain.... Headache. Inducing. To. Be. Certain. Though.... And. Yes. Still. A. Frog.... GG: How. Are. Things. Over. There? AG: Well, I dδη't exαclty kηδw, just ridiηg α slδw gδηdδlα AG: sδme teηsiδη betweeη us, but its beeη better AG: Thiηgs just get mδre αηd mδre weird, the lδηger we αre here AG: αlsδ I've tαlked sδme mδre tδ the stδwαwαy GG: I. Assure. You.... However. Weird. It. May. Be. It. Is. Not. As. Weird. As. My. Day. Has. Been.... GG: And. I. Can. Tell. You. That. The. Stowaway. Will. Be. Joining. Your. Group. GG: Miss. Lorcan..... GG: You. Are. Going. To. Need. To. Be. Prepared. To. Handle. That. Situation. When. It. Happens. AG: Yes, Liηliη... I αm believed I will be αble tδ hαηdle αηy situαtiδη with thαt mess AG: Alsδ I dδη't kηδw if I αm δη her gδδd δr bαd side GG: I. Know. I. Am. On. Her. Bad. Side.... She. May. Use. Caste. Against. Others. But. She. Does. Not. Respond. To. It. Being. Used. Against. Her.... AG: I sαw thαt α bit GG: But. If. You. Can. Handle. It. Then. Do. So.... Miss. Aaisha. Will. Likely. Not. Be. Quite. Well. For. Some. Time.... Her. Dreamself. Was. Let. Go.... But.... AG: But whαt GG: The. Memories. It. Has.... Her. Dreamself. Endured. Tortures.... It. Will. Be. In. Her. Own. Memories. Now.... GG: And. Something. Else. Was. Now. Done. To. It. Though. I. Do. Not. Know. What.... AG: Aαishα's dreαmself wαs tδrtured? GG: Yes. AG: hδld the phδηe here AG: Yδu gδt tδ be jδkiηg AG: this cαη't be GG: I. Am. Not.... I. Do. Not. Joke. AG: Well shit Seriδs... Just.. AG: Fuck AG: This is cδmplete αηd utter shit right ηδw GG: I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Keep. Miss. Fenrix. Informed.... As. Miss. Aaisha'S. Moirail. She. Will. Need. To. Help. Her.... GG: And. Yes. I. Agree.... GG: Do. Not. Bring. It. Up. To. Miss. Aaisha. Unless. She. Tells. You.... AG: I... I will.. GG: But. I. Had. Felt. It. Best. To. Inform. You. AG: I wδη't wαηt tδ briηg up αηy bαd memδries δr such AG: Certαiηly ηδt step δver my bδuηdαries GG: Indeed. Not. GG: But. You. Would. Need. To. Know.... Especially. If. You. Have. To. Head. Off. Trouble. That. Miss. Lorcan. Will. Also. Undoubtably. Bring.... AG: Whαtever trδuble thαt stδwαwαy will briηg, It wδη't be αηythiηg cδmpαred with whαt hαs αlreαdy beeη eηdured AG: just α spliηter δf α speαr chucked right iη δur ribs GG: True. But. Right. Now. Miss. Aaisha. Might. Not. Be. At. Her. Best.... GG: She. In. The. Past. Has. Doubted. Her. Strength.... AG: She ηeeds tδ stδp dδubtiηg herself GG: Indeed. She. Does.... And. She. Also. Still. Needs. To. Learn. Out. To. Rule.... AG: It will cδme iη time GG: I. Know. It. Will.... GG: But. She. Can. Not. Do. So. Now.... AG: Nδ... But thiηgs will brighteη up AG: hδpefully AG: well, I'm beiηg hδηest here, prδbαbly ηδt GG: I. Certainly. Hope. So. AG: but its better tδ hδpe fδr the better αηd expect the wδrse GG: It. Has. To. Brighten. Up.... If. We. Go. Any. More. In. The. Dark. I. Do. Not. Believe. We. Will. Be. Able. To. Find. The. Surface.... AG: Well if αll gδes well it seems Lucy's teαm is hαviηg ηδ difficulties yet AG: sδ ηδt everythiηg hαs gδηe tδ shit just yet GG: Indeed. AG: Sδ... Thαts α plus, I guess GG: I. Am. Hoping. Lucy'S. Connection. To. The. Void. Aspect. Will. Keep. Things. Like. That. For. Their. Team. AG: I guess thαts sδmethiηg theη AG: These pδwers still bαffle me GG: Understanding. Will. Come. In. Time.... AG: but it dδes lδδk like sδme αre begiηηiηg tδ grαsp the cδηcepts AG: yδu αηd Nyαrlα seem tδ hαve α gδδd hδld AG: but yδu αlsδ hαve the help δf Libby iη the full AG: Just kiηd δf her persδηαl tδssers GG: .... GG: First. Off. More. Of. Myself. Then. Mr. Aesona.... And. I. Would. Like. That. You. Do. Not. Refer. To. Me. As. Her. Tosser.... She. Is. My. Matesprit.... Though. I. Admit. She. Helped. Me. Understand. My. Class. And. Aspect.... AG: Hey, I meαηt ηδ disrespect AG: just thαt she defiηitely hαs beeη mδre αkiη tδ yδu twδ GG: Not. So. Much. To. Mr. Aesona. At. The. Moment.... Sort. Of. At. Least.... GG: Quite. The. Complicated. Story. There.... And. Not. One. I. Believe. I. Can. Share. Yet.... AG: Are yδu sδ certαiη? Becαuse I wδuld lδve tδ heαr GG: No. I. Think. This. One. Will. Have. To. Wait.... AG: Whαtever yδu sαy, I'll tαke yδur wδrd AG: αηywαy GG: Let. Things. Unfold. First.... AG: yδu meηtiδηed yδu were hαviηg α weird dαy? AG: yδu miηd gδiηg mδre iηtδ thαt? AG: Or is thαt αlsδ δff-limits fδr ηδw GG: Part. Of. It. Is.... AG: Well shit Seriδs GG: We. Have. Been. Getting. Visitors.... GG: The. Two. I. Will. Tell. You. About.... Is. The. Horror. Terror.... And. Jack.... AG: Jαck I cαη uηderstαηd... But... AG: Yes, pleαse explαiη this AG: my miηd is reeliηg AG: Imαgiηe α wriggler's tδy spiηηer... Nδw thrδw thαt δut α fuckiηg wiηdδw AG: thαt is my miηd right ηδw AG: sδ pleαse, whαt iη the blαzes wαs α Hδrrδr Terrδr dδiηg GG: Let. Me. Start. At. The. Beginning. For. What. Brought. The. Horror. Terror.... And. What. Happened.... AG: The stαrt is αlwαys the best spδt, yes... Pleαse gδ δη GG: It. Started. Because. I. Asked. Miss. Libby. If. There. Were. Any. Books. On. The. Horror. Terrors. In. The. Archives.... I. Learned. That. Even. Reading. Of. Them. Can. Constitute. A. Deal. So. It. Was. Fortunate. That. I. Asked. First.... And. I. Would. Later. Learn. They. Were. Listening.... GG: While. I. Was. Back. On. LoPaP. They. Nearly. Killed. Miss. Libby. And. Entered. The. Medium.... AG: Shit GG: It. Appeared. As. A. Troll.... Apparently. It. Was. A. Player. At. One. Point.... One. That. Did. Not. Win.... AG: ... GG: They. Said. They. Came. To. Inform. Us. Of. Troubles. That. Would. Come. About. From. What. She. Was. Going. To. Do.... Which. Was. To. Take. Scarlet. Away.... GG: She. Would. Do. That. And. Blame. It. On. Miss. Libby.... Cause. Vigil. To. Go. Beserk.... AG: Well thαts eveη wδrse GG: Madame. Cenero. Was. Able. To. Prevent. The. Horror. Terror. From. Doing. So. For. Now. Without. Making. A. Deal.... AG: δh? GG: Apparently. She. "Befriended. It."... And. Instead. The. Horror. Terror. Did. Something. To. Miss. Aaisha.... GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. Though.... AG: She mαde α frieηd with it? GG: "Friend." Not. Friend. AG: sure yes... "frieηd" AG: But Aαishα... Dαmη AG: I reαlly wδrry αbδut her, she's α tickiηg time bδmb αηd α dαηger mαgηet GG: We. Need. To. Keep. Her. Defused.... AG: Well I hδηestly cαη't help the situαtiδη, its αll up tδ Nyαrlα αηd Lδrreα δη thαt frδηt GG: It. Will. Not. Be. Up. To. Nyarla. For. Now.... GG: I. Will. Not. Say. Why. AG: ... GG: Another. Situation. Came. Up. AG: Yδu're killiηg me here Seriδs GG: Do. Not. Tell. Miss. Aaisha. Of. This. Yet.... GG: He. Has. To. Tell. Her. AG: I wδη't... I wδη't GG: Or. Handle. It. As. Best. As. He. Can. AG: I keep prδmises, ηδ wδrries GG: Good.... AG: but yes, if he hαs tδ dδ it... Theη by αll meαηs GG: I. Still. Hope. He. Can. Manage. It. Without. Keeping. Away. From. Miss. Aaisha.... But. If. He. Has. To. It. Will. Come. Down. To. Miss. Fenrix. Acting. As. Her. Moirail.... Though. Someone. On. Site. Would. Still. Be. Good.... GG: Manage. The. Team. As. Best. As. You. Can. AG: I cαη prδtect Aαishα αs best I cαη frδm physicαl hαrm, eveη with my frαil self... But I dδη't kηδw if my wδrds dδ much tδ cαlm her δr δther AG: I will try GG: Get. In. Touch. With. Miss. Fenrix. AG: Whαt dδ I sαy tδ her GG: Ask. Her. For. Advice.... You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Moirail. For. Miss. Aaisha. So. Confirm. That. To. Her. But. Explain. You. Will. Need. Help. AG: Okαy AG: Fαir eηδugh GG: One. More. Thing.... Keep. Me. Informed. About. Miss. Aaisha'S. Thoughts. On. Miss. Libby.... AG: I will... AG: But if yδu dδη't miηd αηsweriηg, why is thαt α priδrity GG: There. Are. Things. I. Do. Not. Believe. She. Will. Tell. Me. Due. To. My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby.... GG: And. I. Can. Not. Tell. You. Why. It. Is. A. Priority.... GG: If. You. Do. Not. Wish. To. Do. This. I. Will. Not. Force. It. GG: But. It. Is. Important.... AG: Listeη, yδu dδη't ηeed tδ fδrce αηythiηg AG: I'll keep yδu updαted, cδηsider it dδηe GG: Thank. You. AG: Its the leαst I cαη dδ fδr α tiηy viδlet frδg GG: I. Really. Wish. I. Am. Not. That. For. Long.... AG: Aw, cδme δη, tαke it stride frδg-mαη AG: just thiηk δf it αs α terrible bδδη GG: I. Can. Agree. With. The. Terrible. Part.... The. Boon. I. Have. Yet. To. See.... GG: But. I. Think. We. Will. Need. To. Head. Out. As. Frogs. Soon.... AG: tαke sδme phδtδs, seηd them my wαy AG: I'll put them iη the histδry bδδks AG: I've αlreαdy gδt Nyαrlα αηd Cαrαyx GG: ....I. Will. Consider. It. For. A. History. Book.... It. Would. Do. Not. Good. To. Leave. Out. This. Section.... AG: I mαy ηδt hαve my quill, but typiηg up δur stδries wδrks just αs well AG: αηywαy, this whδle frδg mess is just δηe chαpter iη thαt bδδk GG: It. Seems. You. Have. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Hope. Yet.... I. Have. Tried. Talking. To. Mr. Aesona. About. How. We. Are. Writing. Our. Stories. With. Our. Actions.... He. Has. Only. Scoffed.... AG: He's very prδficieηt iη scδffiηg AG: αηywαy, if yδu ever cδme αcrδss αηy δf my bδδks iη thδse Archives, tell me... Appαreηtly Aηterα hαd αll my releαsed cδllectiδηs, αηd ηδw thαt Libby is iη pδssessiδη δf αll her bδδks... Its just sδmethiηg tδ lδδk fδrwαrd tδ GG: I. Will. Try. To. See. If. Something. Can. Be. Done.... AG: Mδst δf my δrigiηαl cδpies weηt up iη flαmes, it wδuld be ηice tδ hαve them iη my hδld δηce αgαiη GG: If. It. Was. Done. By. Quill. It. May. Have. To. Stay. There. For. A. While.... AG: Well shit AG: δh well AG: I hδpe yδu cαη mαybe fiηd eηjδymeηt δut δf them if yδu ever cδme αcrδss δηe GG: But. I. Will. Check. With. Miss. Libby. To. See. If. They. Can. Not. Be. Digitized. And. You. Be. Given. A. Copy.... AG: Thαt wδuld meαη αlδt, thαηk yδu GG: It. Is. Not. A. Problem.... AG: Sδ wαs thαt αll mαtters tδ be discussed theη? GG: I. Believe. So.... AG: Or did yδu still cαre fδr sδme idle chαtter AG: heh GG: I.... Have. Never. Been. One. For. Idle. Chatter.... GG: I. Have. Always. Tried. To. Be. Straight. To. The. Point.... AG: I seem tδ be quite prδficieηt iη it, I used tδ be strαight edge, but my tαlks with Liηliη hαd dulled thαt blαde GG: Why. Do. You. Keep. Refering. To. Her. As. That? AG: Oh, well she dαred me tδ guess her ηαme αfter sδme... Heαted wδrds AG: Seems she hαted thαt ηαme the mδst GG: Odd.... It. Only. Took. One. Instance. Of. Refering. To. Her. As. Miss. Annoyance. To. Get. Her. To. Give. Up. Her. Name.... AG: She wαs α bit hαrder δη me AG: wαηted me tδ fight fδr her ηαme I guess AG: It wαs α bit δdd αηd iηfuriαtiηg AG: but... I thiηk I kiηd δf liked it? GG: .... GG: I. Really. Do. Not. Want. To. Think. Of. That. Particular. Subject. For. The. Time. Being.... I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. Shipping. Being. Done. For. A. Lifetime.... AG: Whδα AG: whδα whδα AG: whδα AG: whδ sαid αηythiηg AG: ANYTHING AG: αbδut thαt here AG: ηuh uh AG: ηδ wαy AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt yδu αre tαlkiηg αbδut iη the slightest GG: I. Would. Talk. On. Why. It. Came. To. Mind. But. That. Would. Involve. The. Two. Visits. That. I. Will. Not. Mention. AG: Pfff, I dδη't kηδw whαt yδu αre implyiηg here Cαlier AG: but I dδη't αppreciαte it GG: I. Apologise.... GG: And. Trust. Me. GG: I. Know. The. Feeling. GG: It. Just. Came. To. Mind. Due. To. Recent. Events.... GG: And. Frankly. Put. I. Wish. It. Would. Leave. My. Mind. AG: Uh... Thαηks? I guess? AG: Hmm AG: Well... Aηywαys AG: I guess I'll leαve yδu theη GG: I. Apologise. Again. For. The. Implications. AG: heh AG: ηδt α prδblem AG: Just α bit flustered here AG: Nδt sure whαt I αm feeliηg AG: Just uh... AG: Just dδη't meηtiδη αηythiηg αbδut whαt I sαid tδ Liηli.... Lδrcαη... AG: Okαy? GG: I. Would. Not. Dream. Of. It. GG: Stay. Safe. Mr. Moirai. AG: I will AG: sαme tδ yδu Cαlier -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:24 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus